


Popcorn

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Out, Paparazzi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille a envie d'aller au cinéma, Cyril moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> tout juste sorti du four ! corrigé mais il y a sûrement des fautes qui m'ont échappé, désolé d'avance.

« On se regarde quoi ce soir ? » Demande Cyril du fond de la cuisine, en train de finir d'essuyer la fin de la vaisselle.  
   
Camille passe sa tête par la porte. « Et si on allait au cinéma ? »  
   
« On a plein de DVD, autant les regarder ! » Cyril se tourne vers lui, une assiette à la main.  
   
« Mais j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma ! » Camille l'implore comme un enfant. Cyril rit mais retourne à sa vaisselle.  
   
« On peut pas sortir sans un paparazzi à nos trousses, ça vaut pas vraiment le coup... » Cyril rétorque au bout d'un moment en lui jetant un regard en coin.  
   
« Oui mais bon, juste pour un soir. » La voix de Camille voix est résignée. Encore une fois ils resteront chez eux, comme enfermés.  
   
« J'ai pas trop envie de sortir. » Cyril garde son regard fixé sur le placard qu'il vient de fermer. Ce n'est pas vrai. Et Camille le sait. Il le regarde quelques instants, son sourire quittant son visage. Puis il quitte la pièce.  
   
Ils finissent par regarder un film que Camille quitte au bout d'un quart d'heure pour aller se coucher. Cyril le rejoint quelques instants après mais Camille lui tourne le dos. La tension est plus que palpable mais Cyril ne fait rien pour l'apaiser.  
   
 

...................................................

   
   
« Pourquoi tu veux autant aller au cinéma ? Tu veux voir quel film ? Je pourrai te l'avoir si tu veux. » Cyril lui demande le lendemain matin autour de leur café habituel. Il est à peine 5h, Camille a encore du mal à ouvrir les yeux même s'il a la même routine depuis août dernier.  
   
Camille reste muet, à touiller son café sans réfléchir.  
   
« En plus j'ai le dernier film d'Elie Semoun si tu veux, il faut que je le regarde de toute façon, on peut se le mettre ce soir. »  
   
« Si tu veux. » Camille répond monotonement en se levant. Il dépose sa tasse au fond de l'évier et quitte la pièce sans un regard pour Cyril.  
   
D'habitude, il l'aurait embrassé au réveil, malgré la mauvaise haleine du matin. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras dans la cuisine pendant que les cafés étaient en train d'être fait. Il l'aurait serré, fort, pour que tous les deux sentent les bras l'un de l'autre tout au long de la journée.  
   
 

...................................................

   
   
Cyril passe le voir à la radio. C'est pas vraiment une première mais c'est suffisamment rare pour que les autres le remarque. Il reste dans le fond du studio, à les observer, à faire des blagues, à faire rire tout le monde. Mais Camille sait très bien pourquoi il est là. Lui-même veut s'expliquer sur son comportement de ce matin mais il ne sait pas encore très bien pourquoi il veut absolument aller au cinéma avec Cyril. Surtout que les films du moment ne le tente pas plus que ça. Mais il veut y aller.  
   
Peut-être pour prouver au reste du monde qu'ils sont un petit couple normal qui sort de temps en temps. Parce que depuis leur coming out, chaque sortie est publiée dans la presse le lendemain, analysée sous toutes les coutures. Le moindre geste est pris pour ce qu'il n'est pas. S'ils ne se tiennent pas la main, ils ne sont plus ensemble. La présence de Camille est devenue presque obligatoire à chacun des évènements où Cyril va pour que la presse people ne se demande pas s'il n'y a pas de l'eau dans le gaz. Et honnêtement, ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire au début, et surtout pas avant quand on leur prêtait telle ou telle relation. Mais ça devient fatiguant de se connecter sur Twitter et voir toutes les mentions qui lui demandent si tout va bien, tous les gens qui critiquent tel ou tel geste, ses parents qui l'appellent pour être rassurés. Alors certes, avec le temps, l'attention faiblit et ils ne sont plus en première page à chaque fois mais la pression reste la même.  
   
Ils ne sortent plus, ne peuvent plus aller s'amuser un soir en boîte comme ils le faisaient avant. Rien que d'aller faire une course et tout le monde demande à quand est le mariage.  
   
Alors sortir au cinéma, ce serait une sortie sans qu'il y ait trop de monde autour à les regarder comme leur dernier repas au restaurant. Et même dans un restaurant où les clients sont principalement des célébrités et où le staff devrait être habitué, ils se sentaient observés, épiés.  
   
Il rend l'antenne, enlève son casque et s'affale sur son siège. Tenir l'antenne trois heures et demie, debout, à s'agiter, à bouger, à parler et parler et parler et garder un ton enjoué et animé, de bout en bout sans jamais flancher. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le cœur aujourd'hui et toute son énergie y est passée.  
   
Tout le monde discute mais il peut sentir le regard de tous alors qu'il se rapproche de Cyril et le suit hors du studio. Cyril l'emmène dans un autre studio, d'enregistrement seulement et heureusement vide.  
   
Cyril referme la porte derrière eux. Camille commence à faire les cent pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, comment le dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il voudrait prendre Cyril dans ses bras mais ce dernier est fermement adossé au mur, les bras croisé et le visage presque dur.  
   
« Je sais pas quoi te dire. » Camille finit par dire, les bras ballant le long du corps.  
   
« Bah peut-être que tu es désolé, ce serait un début. »  
   
« Mais je  _suis_  désolé ! » Camille s'exclame dans un souffle.  
   
Il fait un pas vers Cyril mais Cyril ne bouge pas.  
   
« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais j'en ai marre de cette situation où on doit faire attention à tout ce qu'on fait, dit. J'en ai marre. C'est pas vivre. J'aime pas filmé 24 heures sur 24. »  
   
Cyril se détend légèrement mais ne fait pas un pas vers Camille pour le calmer ou lui dire que tout va bien se passer.   
   
« Je respire plus, ok ? J'en peux plus ! » Sa voix s'élève sans qu'il le veuille. Heureusement que c'est un studio et que c'est insonorisé sinon il entendrait en parler pendant des jours. « Je peux plus... » Il ajoute dans un murmure. « Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras là... » Sa voix est à peine audible mais dans le silence de la pièce, Cyril l'entend et ça lui brise le cœur. Lui aussi il en a marre. Peut-être plus habitué que Camille au métier, plus expérimenté devant les caméras et les paparazzi, mais il n'en peut plus non plus.  
   
« C'est moi qui suit con. » Cyril finit par dire. Camille relève la tête et le regarde surpris. « On devrait pas se terré dans l'appart', on devrait sortir comme bon nous semble et fuck les paparazzis ! » Il s'exclame en se détachant du mur et en s'approchant de Camille. « Prend moi dans tes bras. » Il murmure. « Allez, prend moi dans tes bras. »  
   
Et c'est ce que fait Camille. Il le serre et fort, comme il aurait dû le faire ce matin. La tête de Cyril contre sa poitrine, son nez dans ses cheveux, les mains qui s'accroche aux vêtements.  
   
 

...................................................

   
   
Le soir même, ils vont directement du studio au cinéma. Ils décident tout de même d'attendre derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture que la masse de gens diminuent avant d'entrer, mais ils y vont. Main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres.  
   
Ils signent quelques autographes, acceptent de poser pour quelques photos et profitent du film au fond de la salle. Un paquet popcorn coincé entre les genoux, Camille n'hésite pas à caresser la main de Cyril lorsqu'il la rencontre.  
   
Le popcorn est fini, les lèvres gercées par le sel, il l'embrasse avec un petit rire, tout simplement heureux. Personne pour les observer dans le noir de la salle, tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Libre d'être eux-mêmes.  
   
Cyril en profite pour aller plus loin, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en léchant le sel qu'il rencontre sur ses lèvres. Ses mains ne restent pas immobiles non plus, elles se baladent sur son corps, sous son t-shirt, serrent sa cuisse d'une poigne ferme mais n'allant pas toucher le « graal » comme Camille le voudrait.  
   
 

................................................

   
   
Ils sortent du cinéma heureux comme jamais. D'autres personnes leur demande des photos qu'ils acceptent aussi. Puis ils rentrent, se couchent contents et s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
